Songs of Atmos
by Tawnyfur
Summary: The lyrics of your favourite Atmosian musical parodies.
1. Cyclonis Smells

**OVERALL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS OR ANY SONGS PARODIZED IN THIS FIC! **

**To the tune of ****'****Jingle Bells****'****.**

Cyclonis Smells

Dashing through the clouds, in a rusty, banged-up ship,

Snow falling all around, we're going on a trip.

To Cyclonia, to drop by and say hi,

We'll have fun with Talons, and maybe eat some pie.

Oh, jingle bells, Cyclonis smells,

Dark Ace laid an egg,

Ravess's skimmer, lost its glimmer,

And Snipe played ballet, hey!

Jingle bells, Cyclonis smells,

Dark Ace laid an egg,

Ravess's skimmer, lost its glimmer,

And Snipe played ballet.

We ran out of crystal fuel, on this festive day,

So we had to stop, but soon carried on our way.

Now the Condor's ready, bye, we will see ya,

Let's get going, come on, Stork; to Cyclonia!

Oh, jingle bells, Cyclonis smells,

Dark Ace laid an egg,

Ravess's skimmer, lost its glimmer,

And Snipe played ballet, hey!

Jingle bells, Cyclonis smells,

Dark Ace laid an egg,

Ravess's skimmer, lost its glimmer,

And Snipe played ballet.

When we finally arrived, the Talons ran and hid,

But they got enraged when they'd seen what we did.

Finn hit Stork in the eye, and the Condor landed wrong,

I bet you can just guess the next portion of our song.

Oh, jingle bells, Cyclonis smells,

Dark Ace laid an egg,

Ravess's skimmer, lost its glimmer,

And Snipe played ballet, hey!

Jingle bells, Cyclonis smells,

Dark Ace laid an egg,

Ravess's skimmer, lost its glimmer,

And Snipe played ballet.

The Talons fired bolts, of crystal energy

The shots came so fast that we could hardly see.

We got out of there real fast, and that is the end,

So, now we say, merry Christmas, good friend!

Oh, jingle bells, Cyclonis smells,

Dark Ace laid an egg,

Ravess's skimmer, lost its glimmer,

And Snipe played ballet, hey!

Jingle bells, Cyclonis smells,

Dark Ace laid an egg,

Ravess's skimmer, lost its glimmer,

And Snipe played ballet.

**Merry Christmas, everyone! Here are the full lyrics of 'Cyclonis Smells', from my drabble series. This came to me and I just had to finish it. Review!**


	2. Commander Dark Ace

**To the tune of the original 'Cruella De Vil'.**

Commander Dark Ace

Commander Dark Ace,

Commander Dark Ace,

If you touch his Switchblade,

He'll screw up your face.

He's out to destroy every single race,

Commander, Commander, Dark Ace.

The blade on his back,

The sin in his stride,

Atmosian people better run and hide.

Oh, no, he's starting to pick up the pace,

Look out for, Commander Dark Ace.

At first you think the Dark Ace is a traitor,

But after time has covered up the lies,

You finally come to see, that only he can be,

The one who's been behind you in the skies!

This sick vulca bat,

This jerk, in the least,

He ought to be locked up and never released.

The Atmos once was such a wholesome place,

Until, Commander Dark Ace.

**I was going to use Cyclonis for this one, but then I figured that I'd tortured her enough in song form . . . for now. **

**I'm totally out of song ideas, so I am now taking requests! I will parodize pretty much any song that has rating appropriate content. I will take suggestions in the form of reviews.**


	3. On Top of Blizzaris

**To the tune of 'On Top of Mount Smokey'.**

On Top of Blizzaris

On top of Blizzaris,

All covered with snow,

The volcano blew up,

So they all had to go.

There was lots of lava,

That melted the ice,

The folks didn't like that,

It wasn't so nice.

The Storm Hawks were there,

So they helped save the day,

Though they came to Blizzaris,

Just so they could play.

But the raptors were up to,

Something that was bad,

So instead they got working,

And made people glad.

They boys were left stranded,

On the mountainside,

So they had to walk down,

Without a ride.

Suzi Lu and Piper,

Were the girls of the hour,

For they were the ones who,

Used crystal power.

There's no more to say,

That's pretty much it,

But I wish you had been there,

When Repton threw a fit.

**Thank you to WhispertheWolf for the suggestion of 'On Top of Spaghetti'! I had fun with this one. I sang myself to sleep with it last night. Keep giving me your suggestions, and review!**


	4. Blizzarian Idiot

**To the tune of 'Canadian Idiot' by Weird Al Yankovic.**

Blizzarian Idiot

Don't wanna be a Blizzarian idiot,

Don't wanna be some ice-grindin' racin' nut,

And do I look like some flea-bitten snow hare?

I'd never lick an icicle on a dare.

They all live in sub-zero houses,

Their fur must be full of louses,

Don't even know any word besides 'Woo-hoo',

And you know what else is too funny?

The way that they all look like bunnies,

Also, none of them wear shoes.

Well, winter sports and snow's what they celebrate,

They treat summer like it's something to hate,

They think their silly accent is so cute,

Can't understand a thing they're talkin' aboot.

Sure, they got their beautiful landscapes,

Better schools, nice people, and frozen crapes.

Then again, well, their Sky Knight's Suzi-Lu.

Not stressed at all, they just have fun,

Never feel the heat of the scorching sun,

No one at all ever feels blue.

Don't wanna be a Blizzarian idiot,

We'll figure out what an Ice Grinder does,

See the map, they're in the same quadrant as us,

Tell you the truth, it makes me kinda nervous.

Always happens just the same way,

Step on your foot, and they'll just say, 'Sorry, eh!',

Tell me, what kinda weirdos even say that?

They must all be puttin' on a show,

So, quick, before they force us all to go,

Time for Blizzaris to go splat!

**When was the last tiem I updated? It was so long ago that even I forget when it was. So sorry to everyone! School's been crushing my creative juices, though I finished this parody in class.**

**People were giving me really weird looks when I was, by the way. I had to come up with rhymes, count syllables, and all that other complicated stuff song-writers have to do.**

**I apologize for having to borrow so many lines from the song, but I had to think really hard to come up with Canadian things Weird Al hadn't beaten me to! **

**Oh, BTW: I AM IN NO WAY TRYING TO OFFEND BLIZZARIAN FANS OR CANADIANS, AS I AM CANADIAN MYSELF!  
**

**Please review. It will make me happy. It might make so happy that I'll update my drabble series, too. Oh, and I want more parody suggestions! Review!  
**


	5. She's Always the Condor to Me

**To the tune of 'She's Always a Woman to Me' by Billy Joel.**

She's Always the Condor to Me

She can kill with a cannon,

She can wound with her wings,

She can swoop like an eagle while her engine sings.

And she only comes down from the skies when need be,

Some say she's a ship,

But she's always the Condor to me.

She can save your life,

She can die when she's needed,

She can make a comeback after Talons stampeded.

And she'll use all your crystals, like she thinks that they're free,

She breaks down a lot,

But she's always the Condor to me.

Oh, she looks after the team,

She can fly if she wants,

She's got nothin' to lose,

Oh, and she sometimes gives out,

If you push her limits,

She might blow a fuse.

Right over the Black Gorge, she'll start to nose dive,

Then she'll make you wonder if you'll come out alive,

She will collapse 'till her system's debris,

She will pull you through,

'Cause she's always the Condor to me.

Oh, she looks after the team,

She can fly if she wants,

She's got nothin' to lose,

Oh, and she sometimes gives out,

If you push her limits,

She might blow a fuse.

She's partially faithful,

But she doesn't obey,

She'll be left in the clouds by

Those new ships today.

She's not the best-looking,

And needs more energy,

And all she will do

Is take up space to you,

But she's always the Condor to me.

**I swear I pulled a face muscle cracking a grin when this idea popped into my head. It was PERFECT, and I just had to use it! This from Stork's point of view, by the way. ^^ **

**This song's rhythm was really hard to match. A lot of lines are off, and I had to take a lot of the words from the original. Sorry, people.**

**Tell what you think of this! I wrote it in like, ten minutes, which is a record for me. Oh, and I'm trying to write a parody song for Finn but I can't think of anything. Ideas? Review!  
**


	6. The Twelve Days of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Christmas

On the first day of Christmas, my Sky Knight gave to me,

The Condor stuck in a tree.

* * *

On the second day of Christmas, my Sky Knight gave to me,

Two knuckle busters,

And the Condor stuck in a tree.

* * *

On the third day of Christmas, my Sky Knight gave to me,

Wren's three hens,

Two knuckle busters,

And the Condor stuck in a tree.

* * *

On the fourth day of Christmas, my Sky Knight gave to me,

Four creepy Merbs,

Wren's three hens,

Two knuckle busters,

And the Condor stuck in a tree.

* * *

On the fifth day of Christmas, my Sky Knight gave to me,

Five frost crystals!

Four creepy Merbs,

Wren's three hens,

Two knuckle busters,

And the Condor stuck in a tree.

* * *

On the sixth day of Christmas, my Sky Knight gave to me,

Six Sky Knight squadrons,

Five frost crystals!

Four creepy Merbs,

Wren's three hens,

Two knuckle busters,

And the Condor stuck in a tree.

* * *

On the seventh day of Christmas, my Sky Knight gave to me,

Seven barren terras,

Six Sky Knight Squadrons,

Five frost crystals!

Four creepy Merbs,

Wren's three hens,

Two knuckle busters,

And the Condor stuck in a tree.

* * *

On the eighth day of Christmas, my Sky Knight gave to me,

Eight raging Wallops,

Seven barren terras,

Six Sky Knight squadrons,

Five frost crystals!

Four creepy Merbs,

Wren's three hens,

Two knuckle busters,

And the Condor stuck in a tree.

* * *

On the ninth day of Christmas, my Sky Knight gave to me,

Nine barking trackbeasts,

Eight raging Wallops,

Seven barren terras,

Six Sky Knight squadrons,

Five frost crystals!

Four creepy Merbs,

Wren's three hens,

Two knuckle busters,

And the Condor stuck in a tree.

* * *

On the tenth day of Christmas, my Sky Knight gave to me,

Ten brand new skimmers,

Nine barking trackbeasts,

Eight raging Wallops,

Seven barren terras,

Six Sky Knight squadrons,

Five frost crystals!

Four creepy Merbs,

Wren's three hens,

Two knuckle busters,

And the Condor stuck in a tree.

* * *

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my Sky Knight gave to me,

Eleven useless Talons,

Ten brand new skimmers,

Nine barking trackbeasts,

Eight raging Wallops,

Seven barren terras,

Six Sky Knight squadrons,

Five frost crystals!

Four creepy Merbs,

Wren's three hens,

Two knuckle busters,

And the Condor stuck in a tree.

* * *

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my Sky Knight gave to me,

Twelve rozen yogas,

Eleven useless Talons,

Ten brand new skimmers,

Nine barking trackbeasts,

Eight raging Wallops,

Seven barren terras,

Six Sky Knight squadrons,

Five frost crystals!

Four creepy Merbs,

Wren's three hens,

Two knuckle busters,

And the Condor stuck in a tree!

**Don't hurt me! I know I said I'd get another song done sooner, but I've been busy lately and I've been having trouble coming up with an idea. I finally decided that, since my first parody was a Christmas song, why not make my LAST parody a Christmas song? I typed this all out by hand, just so you know; no copying-and-pasting whatsoever! **

**This will be my last song, friends. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers from over the year (almost exactly a year!). Happy holidays to all, and to all, good pie.  
**


	7. You're Scabulous

As a Storm Hawk, Finn was no stranger to trouble. But even he knew when he had gone too far.

"Look, Eyeball," he started sheepishly. "We didn't mean it; honest!"

"You just tell that to me captain, matey!" the pudgy Murk Raider growled back menacingly, stomping off to who-knew-where, leaving Finn and Junko alone in their small cage on the Blood Crow.

"I _told _you we shouldn't have come to Terra Deep!" Junko wailed, sniffling slightly. His allergies were acting up again around all of the Murk Raiders.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Finn defended himself, pointing an accusing finger at his comrade. "You agreed to come! You thought it'd be funny, too!"

"But you didn't tell me that we'd get in _trouble_!" Junko blew his nose once again on his pink-and-orange checked handkerchief.

"Well, Junko, of _course_ we were going to get in trouble!" Finn said exasperatedly. "We egged their ship!"

Junko could think of no more good arguments and merely blew his nose.

Before Finn had any more time to defend himself or Junko to blow his nose, Scabulous rounded the corner and stalked up to their cage.

"Well, boys!" he jeered, baring his teeth in a spine-chilling grin. "How're ya feelin' _now_ 'bout eggin' me ship?"

"Really bad," Junko said truthfully. "I'm so-A-CHOO!"

The monstrous sneeze blew Scabulous across the hangar and crashed into a pile of crates. He stood up and brushed himself off, cursing Storm Hawks and Wallops and sneezes.

While Scabulous was busy muttering about this, that and the other, Finn had time to come up with a plan.

"Think, Finn!" he said under his breath to himself, squeezing his eyes shut with concentration. Thinking was hard work. "What are you best at that can help us out of here?!"

Well, he didn't have his crossbow, so sharpshooting was out. There were no ladies around to impress, so girl-whispering was out. But there was one thing that he always had with him.

His flattery skills.

"You know, Scabulous," Finn drawled as the captain of the Murk Raiders approached them once more, keeping his distance from the explosive Wallop. "I'm sorry, too. We should have known better than to mess with the baddest sky pirate in all of Atmos. If you weren't so merciful, you probably would have fed us to the sky sharks by now!"

Finn suddenly heard something in the background. Was it . . . music?

Then, the sharpshooter was overcome by the urge to sing.

**To the tune of 'You're Fabulous' from 'Phineas and Ferb.'**

You're Scabulous

"I don't need to say it 'cause you're surely aware,

You're the one who's fearsome, who can give a real scare!

The other guys shoot their _cannons_ well, but you're much more evil, I can already tell!" Finn told the Murk Raider, flashing him his sleazy salesman-esque grin.

Somehow, Scabulous knew when to join in.

"I know a pirate's joy is his crew,

But you've got to be prepared if it's just you,

So I kick puppies and kittens, just for fun,

Take a look at me! I'm the _real_ evil one!"

The rest of the Blood Crow's crew popped out of nowhere and, along with Junko, joined Finn for the chorus.

"You're the worst, you've got the scar,

They're at your mercy, near and far,

You're Scabulous! ("I'm Scabulous!")

You're Scabulous! ("I'm Scabulous!")

You're in charge, it's plain to see, we listen to you ("You listen to me!")

You're Scabulous! ("I'm Scabulous!")

You're Scabulous! ("I'm Scabulous!")

Scabulous started up again and sang:

"Now no one's got the inaccurate notion

That me and my crew pirate the ocean

We're better than the ocean, see,

We have silk pillows and potpourri!"

_Potpourri?_ Finn wondered silently; he had forgotten just how weird the Murk Raiders were. He brushed it aside and went on.

"Cool, dude! But let us continue to talk;

Are we free to go?

Or the plank must we walk?"

Finn's excessive praise had done its job, for Scabulous replied, "I'm too important, scum, so nay."

"Yes!" Finn whispered to Junko, pumping his fist. "We've saved our butts for the day!"

Then they all repeated the chorus.

"You're the one who does say 'Ar!'

The one who can cut, slice and mar!

You're Scabulous! ("I'm Scabulous!")

You're Scabulous! ("Yes, I'm Scabulous!")

You're in charge, it's plain to see, we listen to you ("You listen to me!")

You're Scabulous! ("I'm Scabulous!")

You're Scabulous! ("I'm Scabulous!")

Junko and Finn ran as quietly as they could from the scene as the Murk Raiders finished their musical number.

**"What are you doing here, Tawny?!"you might ask. "You said that you were done writing parodies!"**

**My answer to that?**

_**I lied.**_

**This doesn't necessarily mean that I'll be writing anymore songs, but if you're lucky, an idea'll come to me like this one did and you'll get one.**

**My sister and I were listening to "You're Fabulous!" while talking about Storm Hawks, and it suddenly hit me: _Don't fabulous and Scabulous rhyme?_**

**Thus, this was born. I had so much fun writing this one. Phineas and Ferb are awesome. **

**By the way, Finn and Junko got of the cage by Junko pulling the bars apart while the Murk Raiders were distracted. Review!  
**


End file.
